Night Drives
by bbraelovah
Summary: On their way to their anniversary spot Raven wants to give her boyfriend a reward. Warning smut


The low humming of the engine stirred throughout. The songs of the crickets ruptured through the silence, making a beautiful hymn. And the light huffs of their breaths mingled together in harmony.

"Where are we going Gar?" She asked with wonderment in her eyes.

"Now if I told you it would no longer be a surprise Rae." He said with a low hearty chuckle.

He kept his hands tight on the steering wheel, being prepared for anything that might jump out of the darkness. She sighed and turned her head towards the car window. Shades of dark violet and black splattered across the night sky, making it look like a painting that would be held in the world's most exquisite museums. The stars that shone through the elegant sky looked like tiny little diamonds, twinkling with excitement. The moon, at waxing crescent, looked like a mischievous smile that belonged to a Cheshire cat.

"Why do you sound so bummed out Rae?" He asked with concern.

"I'm not bummed out. I just want to know where we're going. That's all." She said reassuringly.

"Well it is a surprise." He added with an almost sing-song voice. The feeling of his warm big hand was put on her bare left thigh. She felt warmed up and loved by his action and she couldn't help but smile. She laid her hand atop his and continued talking, but with a happier tone.

"You do know I hate surprises." He over dramatically gasped with shock to act offended.

"Not even for our 4 year anniversary. That hurts me Rae." He said with an excessively shocked face. She just smiled at his idiocy and pushed his shoulder a little to provoke him.

"Oh don't you start with me young lady." He said jokingly. "You don't want me driving off the road now do you?" He quipped.

"I hope you do. It will put me out of my misery." She said sarcastically with a smile. He just shoved her back to jest her.

She caught his hand in hers and held onto it tightly. The calloused ridges and grooves of his hand were so different than her soft and delicate hands. But they fit so perfectly together, it's like they were made for each other. She kissed the back of his hand and said, "I love you Garfield." He took his eyes of the empty road for a moment to look at her in the eyes. His eyes looked so happy. If eyes could smile he would be giving one of the biggest.

"I love you too Raven. More than I had ever thought possible."

The open country road was lit up by the bright lights of his car. A speed limit sign that dashed by read 75 MPH but his speedometer read 90. He was always one to go faster than the marked speed limit. He rested his hand on Raven's thigh again and caressed up and down slowly.

The soft sounds of his hands rubbing her skin was the only sound to be heard on this quiet night - besides the crickets and the engine. His hands traveled northwards to her upper thigh, him almost touching the hem of her shorts. Green fingers curled to the inside of her thigh, stroking and caressing the sensitive skin. Heat began to form in her core because of his actions. She spread her legs wider, giving him more access to her.

He continued to innocently stroke her but she knew what his intentions were. She looked up to his face but saw nothing but his profile paying attention to the road ahead. He lightly squeezed her thigh to arouse her. Wetness slowly started dripping out of her womanhood, her thinking of all the dirty things they were going to do to each other once they got to wherever he was taking her. She hummed with delight wanting to keep this going, but wanting to change the victim.

She carefully and slowly moved over to his neck and started to kiss and suck on it, having to take off her seatbelt to get more access.

"Rae what are you doing. Do you want to die?" He queried. She ignored his question and continued to kiss and suck at his neck. She lightly bit the junction of his neck as if to say "yes, but I wanna have a little fun first". She moved her tongue steadily over his neck. Feeling his veins and muscles ripple underneath her taste buds.

"Raven." He giggled and tried to pry her away. She stayed like glue and resisted his hands from pushing her away.

Her small hand fell onto his thigh and she rubbed. Simultaneously stoking his neck with her tongue and stroking his thigh with her hand. The more she sensed the feeling of lust emit out of him the harder she rubbed. She glanced at the speedometer and noticed it went down 10MPH, it now laying at 80.

"Babe." He moaned out. "Can't you wait till we get to the beach house?" He immediately cursed himself at his mistake.

"Now I know where we're going." She said alluringly against his neck. Her hand traveled to his upper thigh, replicating what he did to her just moments ago. His steady breaths transformed into heavy pants. While her right hands were busy massaging his thigh, her left was put to work by giving him a diligent ear massage.

"Fuck Rae please don't do this to me." He begged but didn't really mean it. He was in complete heaven right now and by her rubbing his ears made this absolute nirvana.

She peeked at the speedometer again and it read 75. Her fingers curled to his inner thigh and felt hardness against the back of her hand. She smirked at what that hardness meant. She glanced down to his crotch and almost gasped at how big the bulge in his pants were. She loved knowing she could do this to him. Juices dripped out of her core, her wanting that hardness inside of her. But she shook the idea away, her wanting to please him. There would be plenty of time for him to be inside of her at the apparent beach house.

Raven moved her hand slowly to his erection. Her lightly rubbing the top of his pants to tease him. He bit his bottom lip and tightly gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. She gave light feathery touches to the bulge, her mouth watering as to what was underneath the jean fabric. She reached his zipper and slowly zipped it down, torturing him. Once the zipper was down she pulled his pants down to his middle thighs. The bulge was even more prominent once his tight jeans were off. She cupped her hand over the length and rubbed, her wishing it was her crotch rubbing against his cock and not her hand. He moaned and bucked his hips against her palm, him growing impatient.

She pulled his boxers down and gaped at his length and girth. She's seen his erect penis so many times before but it always amazed her at how large it was. She quickly grasped his member and furiously rubbed up and down, not being able to help herself anymore.

"Holy fuck!" He groaned and rested his head back on the seat but quickly looked back to the road once he realized what he was doing. She tightly held his dick in her hand and gave him a hard rubdown. Beads of precum were coming out of his head and she went down and licked it clean.

Her tongue curled around the head of his penis and sucked. She licked his length all around, not wanting to miss a single spot.

"Rae. Fuck!" He moaned with half lidded eyes and a heaving chest. She soon devoured his entire cock into her mouth. The tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat. She bobbed her head increasingly up and down. He thrusted into her mouth not being able to help himself. She looked at the speedometer and chucked at what it read, 69 MPH. The irony amused her. She went back to giving her boyfriend the best blowjob she could give.

She clutched onto his cock with both hands now and fiercely rubbed, mimicking what her mouth was doing. She couldn't get enough and kept tasting his amazing precum. His throbbing cock pulsated inside her mouth, warning her as to what's to come.

"Shit Rae I'm coming!" He quickly stopped the car a halt to make sure he didn't accidentally swerve off the road while he was nearing his climax.

A stream of cum suddenly flowed into Raven's mouth, filling it up. She swallowed every last drop with a content hum. He was breathing at an erratic state and his eyes were squeezed shut at the pleasure. His moaned filled the silent night along with whispered curses. Raven sat up and wiped her mouth clean with her finger. She sat back in her seat and buckled in her seat belt, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Come on Gar I don't want to get to the beach house too late." She said with an all knowing smile. He opened his eyes from his high and stared at her with a smirk.

"I can't wait to get there and fuck you relentlessly against a wall." He said in a sultry voice. She stared deep into his emerald green eyes and whispered, "What are you waiting for?"

He then turned the car back on and sped lightning fast to their anniversary spot, going over 100MPH.

Soo what did ya think? I stayed up till 12 AM on a school night to write this so y'all better appreciate lol just kidding. Do you want me to write about the rest of their anniversary too or just leave it here? Let me know in the comments. And just for your information if I do write about the rest of their anniversary there will be a lot more smut ;)


End file.
